30 Historias de Terror
by Nikiitah
Summary: 30 historias cortas o largas que cuentan las más extrañas y sangrientas situaciones. - Algunos personajes morirán, así que, si alguno es tu favorito y aún así deseas continuar, adelante, sino no lo leas. ¡Están advertidos! [Multipareja] [Yaoi]


Iniciamos la ruta del terror, solo digo que... no soy buena en esto y es la primera vez que escribo este género. Personas sensibles ya son advertidos, no deseo a personas sensibles que luego estén molestando con sus comentarios ni agrediendo a mis lectores :/

Algunos personajes morirán, así que, si alguno es tu favorito y aún así deseas continuar, adelante, sino no lo leas.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

 **Advertencia:** Muertes, sadismo gráfico, técnicas de tortura y lo que se me ocurra (aunque no sea buena en eso :v)

¡Holaaaa! he regresado con otro más de mis historias :P esta vez por Halloween (que ya pasó XD) esta vez no son Drabbles (nop no lo son XD) sino ¡one-shots! estos 30 relatos son parte de un evento organizado por un foro de Rol en donde estoy :3 voy a tratar de publicar uno diario (o dejando un día como en los 30 Drabbles SagaxMilo) va a ver muchas parejas y situaciones "terroríficas" (pongo entre comillas porque no soy buena escribiendo terror XDD) algunos personajes morirán (a veces los protagonistas) así que como dije: ¡Ya están advertidos! :D

Este fic es parte del evento 30 días de Halloween, de la Tabla Horror :3

¡Disfruten de la lectura! :D

 _ **SÓLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.**_

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los utilizo por diversión :D_**

* * *

 **#1. Calabaza.**

2191 palabras | R

[DeathmaskxAfrodita & CamusxMilo]

Correr era lo único que podía hacer, no había más opción pues si lo encontraba, sería el fin del juego.

Recordaba las advertencias de su madre diciendo que no debía salir esa noche de Halloween, pero él ya había quedado con sus amigos y no podía echarse para atrás. Mientras que su abuela, aquella mujer de arrugado rostro y ojos grises por la ceguera, le dijo con voz trémula: _NO TE ACERQUES A LAS CALABAZAS,_ advertencia que su adolescente cabeza había ignorado. Tal vez, de haberla escuchado, no se encontraría asustado, y con la ropa manchada por sangre de sus amigos.

Escuchó el sonido de los tacos chocar contra el pavimento de manera lenta y elegante, y por un momento contuvo el aliento. Su mirada azul viajó hacia los ojos verdes de su amigo que lucían dilatados por el miedo de ese demente. Pasando saliva de manera brusca, llevó una mano a sus labios y con sus dedos hizo un gesto de silencio.

"No hables" movió sus labios. Su amigo asintió con lentitud mientras aferraba entre sus manos el collar con la fotografía de su hermano. Recordar como Ikki fue el primero en caer le hizo sentir vértigo.

El dolor en la parte inferior de su torso lo trajo de sus recuerdos. Para ese entonces el sonido de las botas había desaparecido, pero eso no lo dejó tranquilo.

—Shun —susurró. Su amigo lo miró aterrado y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

El ataque fue lo más escalofriante que había visto. Estaban en medio de una fiesta organizada por Isaac, en su casa, cuando las luces empezaron a parpadear y los golpes en las ventanas fueron constantes. Lejos de sentir miedo, los adolescentes que estaban bailando vitoreaban entusiasmado mientras coreaban con ritmo el nombre del organizador… pero Isaac solo se había quedado quieto mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa. Y por entonces ya no importaba. La fiesta seguía entretenida y eso era suficiente.

Hyoga creía que era todo parte de un plan para asustar a los invitados, después de todo ¿Quién no le gustaría un buen susto?

El que asustaba era siempre el más popular en la escuela, era la tradición y sería admirado por todos. Isaac había tenido la corona por dos años seguidos y no le sorprendería que viniera por el tercero. Por eso Hyoga no le dio importancia cuando Isaac desapareció y se acercó donde un irritado Ikki se encontraba de brazos cruzados, observando como Shun bailaba apegado a un chico de su clase.

— ¿Lo piensas matar? —susurró cerca de su oído.

—No estoy de humor para tus chistes pato —dijo con tono amenazador y giró para quitarle la bebida que tenía entre sus manos— ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste?

—Él estaba ilusionado con Hades —respondió con voz neutral— No quería arruinar su ilusión al decirle lo que sentía... no quería incomodar.

—Hades le rompió el corazón —insistió.

—Sí, y tú le partiste la cara —soltó una risa ahogada y observó como el cuerpo de su amigo se movía al compás de la música— Que afortunado es tu compañero…

—Deberías ir y quitar a Albiore del camino —bufó mientras terminaba el trago.

—No sabía que me querías tanto —dijo con sarcasmo.

—No lo hago, pero eres el peor de dos males.

Hyoga solo pudo sonreír cuando las luces se apagaron y del centro una luz blanca y cegadora alumbraba la figura de un hombre de sonrisa cínica. «Ya empezó el show» pensó con cierta indiferencia. Sin embargo cuando buscó la mirada de Shun, arrugó la frente algo extrañado por su rostro horrorizado.

Los demás invitados empezaron a caminar a paso lento chocando varias veces con él e Ikki. Uno de ellos logró casi botarlo. Harto de eso agarró del hombro del desconocido y le dio la vuelta para encararlo.

Los ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada perdida. Hyoga pasó una mano enfrente de los ojos para llamar la atención pero éste no reaccionaba.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Dijo— ¡Ikki!

— ¡Llévate a Shun! —gritó.

—Esta es una hermosa fiesta —dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba con paso despreocupado— Necesito nuevas caras…

Fue lo último que escuchó cuando todo se volvió rojo. De la mano del desconocido una extraña luz negra salió formando una enorme hoz. Hyoga vio como el rostro del hombre se deformaba en algo tan horripilante, que ni en sus peores pesadillas había visto: las manos se volvieron huesudas y la piel más cetrina. Lo que vio destruyó su cordura.

—Necesito rostros ¡Denme sus rostros! —croó el demonio con una voz que reía como entre coágulos.

Balanceaba la hoz con las dos manos mientras que una risa desquiciante se dejaba escuchar. Sus compañeros, cada uno, fueron quedándose sin cabeza mientras que litros de sangre se esparcía por todo el salón. Hyoga tomó la mano de Shun y dio media vuelta para poder escapar, mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre el mar de gente que seguía caminando hacia el demonio. Los gritos de Shun lo alertaron, y cuando giró pudo ver como Ikki era la siguiente víctima que caía en las huesudas garras.

—Más rostros —gruñó la cosa— Denme más rostros.

Tiró con fuerza el brazo de Shun y logró sacarlo, para escapar ambos del salón principal y dirigirse hacia la salida.

 **(-x-)**

—Hyoga… —susurró Shun, con el cuerpo temblando y la mirada dirigiéndola hacia todos lados, se aferró a la camisa del mayor.

—Dime.

— ¿Estamos a salvo, verdad? ¿Ellos no nos encontrarán, cierto?

Hyoga llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro y trató de calmar a su amigo, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta: ¿realmente estaban a salvo? Luego de que aquellas pisadas dejaron de escucharse había decidido salir de su escondite para ir debajo del puente, donde una pequeña cueva que conducía hacia el desagüe los llevaría a la libertad. Tenían pensado ir a otro pueblo, tal vez a Northampire donde estaba seguro estarían a salvo, desde donde llamaría a su madre y le explicaría la situación. « _Aunque… si ésa cosa está suelta mi madre estará…_ » pensó con cierta angustia.

Recordaba los consejos que Ikki -quien era el que siempre estaba a cargo- decía a su grupo junto a los menores de primer año –donde pertenecía Shun-: " _tener miedo no es una opción_ ".

—Viviremos —dijo con una sonrisa que calmó al menor— Debemos ir al desagüe… solo así podremos escapar y…

— ¿Que ocurre Hyoga?

En el medio de la corriente, una enorme calabaza de rostro escalofriante estaba mirando hacia ellos. Recordó las palabras de su abuela y la advertencia que le dio antes de salir: _CUIDADO CON LAS CALABAZAS_. Nunca había prestado atención a las palabras de la anciana y lamentó no haberlo hecho. Ignoraba si las advertencias que decía tenían que ver con el hombre que se presentó en la fiesta, pero tampoco se quedaría a averiguarlo. Volvió a agarrar la mano de Shun y dio media vuelta para llevarse a su amigo donde el camino a su libertad esperaba; sin embargo, otra figura se interponía entre ellos y la entrada...

Se trataba de un hombre de increíble belleza pero de ojos fríos y ausentes. Llevaba una rosa en los labios y una pequeña sonrisa burlona asomándose entre esta.

—Vaya… sí que son escurridizos, ¿Qué dices?

—Perfectos para ellos —respondió con voz carente de emoción.

Una fragancia a rosas se sintió en el ambiente. Sus brazos perdieron fuerzas y sus piernas flaquearon. Escuchó el ruido seco que el cuerpo de Shun hizo al caer contra el río, mientras que a su mente la negra oscuridad lo vencía.

Frío. Frío era lo que sentía. El dolor en su cuerpo era leve a comparación de los desgarradores gritos que escuchaba de Shun. Recordaba el incidente del río y la fragancia de las rosas invadiendo sus fosas nasales, debilitando su cuerpo y llevándolo a la inconsciencia ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué no estaba muerto? Eran los pensamientos del muchacho. ¿Acaso tendría que presenciar la tortura hacia su pequeño Shun?

—Shun… —susurró mientras se obligaba a abrir sus ojos.

— ¡Bienvenido a la vida bello durmiente!

La estridente voz le pertenecía a ese monstruo de la fiesta. Hyoga lo miró aún aterrorizado. Sus manos y pies estaban amarrados dejándolo en una posición incómoda, mientras que sus ojos intentaban acostumbrarse a la escasa luz de la habitación. El cuarto no era elegante. No era un cuarto norteamericano, porque el diseño era ambientado por japoneses. Estaba casi vacío, solo una enorme caja de madera donde ese demonio se encontraba sentado, limpiando la sangre de su preciada hoz.

— ¿Y Shun? ¿Dónde está mi amigo?

El hombre amplió más su sonrisa y miró hacia la puerta corrediza, de donde entraba el mismo hombre de la rosa.

—Es una lástima… creí que sería resistente. Tal vez su hermano lo era —susurró mientras se sentaba al lado del demonio, deslizando la mano por el hombro de este, en un gesto que Hyoga comprendió era su pareja.—La sustancia era demasiado débil, que insignificante podría resultar ser la raza humana —dijo. Hyoga se mantuvo callado, pero al ver unos cabellos verdes resbalar entre los dedos de aquel hombre se paralizó— Solo quedó esto…

—Me dijiste que podría matar a los que quisiera, excepto ese par.

—Y no te estoy diciendo lo contrario Death —susurró mirando con indiferencia los cabellos— Las uñas se le salieron y sus huesos empezaron a crecer hasta desgarrar la piel. Sus ojos se hundieron y la sangre fue lo que lo ahogó… por suerte… sus gritos me desesperaban.

—No creas que fuiste al único —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa torcida— Su amigo despertó por eso.

Hyoga no entendía… no quería asimilar lo que estaba pasando...

— Desatalo Ángelo… los niños necesitan comer.

—Joder Dite, soy Deathmask aquí —masculló dejando que su mano se estrellara contra la pared.

« ¿Comer? » pensó con el rostro tan pálido como papel. Como lo dijo el demonio, sus manos estuvieron desatadas al igual que sus pies y la sonrisa en ambos rostros era cada vez más amplia, más macabra.

—Mis bebés siempre tienen hambre… —susurró con cierta burla el hombre de la rosa.

De las sombras un par de niños aparecieron tomados de la mano. Ambos pálidos y con pronunciadas ojeras. Uno de ellos de cabellos de fuego y el otro con rizos dorados. Ambos tenían la mirada sin brillo y se mantenían a cierta distancia, observando a ambos hombres que sólo movían la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

Las apariencias engañan, recordó que su madre decía. Cuando los niños se acercaron pudo ver lo que se refería, sus sombras eran extrañamente más grandes y deformes, con dos cuernos enormes sobre la cabeza y una larga cola. El cuerpo no era de dos niños, más bien de dos adultos jóvenes, o eso creyó.

Cuando Hyoga miró sus ojos, aquellos sin vida empezaron a mostrar un resplandor rojizo y una sonrisa torcida adornaba ambos labios dejando ver los pequeños colmillos.

—Buon appetito, Milo, Camus.

Los niños –aún cogidos de la mano- se acercaron a paso lento mientras que las uñas de sus manos se alargaban de manera deforme, creando unas garras.

—Comeremos pato —dijo Camus.

—Un pato deforme y feo —canturreó Milo.

Las risas de los mayores combinaban lo suficiente con los gritos que Hyoga empezó a soltar. El trataba de huir, corría por toda la habitación como pato huyendo de su depredador. Un grito agudo se escuchó y uno de los niños desapareció. El de cabellos dorados sonrió de manera inocente mientras que extendía sus brazos.

El hombro de Hyoga chocó contra la pared al igual que su cabeza.

El niño de cabellos de fuego lo había empujado con una fuerza descomunal mientras que el otro reía de su desgracia. Era un juego de niños. Ambos disfrutaban jugar con la comida antes de devorarla por completo. Les gustaba el terror en la mirada de sus víctimas, pues eso solo aumentaba el nivel de exquisitez en su sabor. Llevó una de sus manos hacia la frente ensangrentada y miró cómo el pequeño rubio se acercaba con pasos lentos.

—Juguemos… —canturreó— ¿Qué parte del cuerpo pienso?

— ¿Qué?

—Las reglas son simples: calabaza.

Hyoga sin entender retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, entonces entendió. Una calabaza fue encendida y el hombre demonio sonrió al igual que su compañero. El diseño de una pierna se alumbró.

Sintió un tirón en la pierna derecha que lo arrastró hacia donde estaban ambos niños y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el sonido de un desgarro se escuchó. La sangre empezó a salir de manera violenta mientras que el hueso era lanzado hacia la puerta corrediza. Otra calabaza fue encendida y esta vez vio un revoltijo de cuerdas. El niño pelirrojo tocó con delicadeza su vientre y lo miró con sus inexpresivos ojos hasta enterrar las garras en él. Su pequeño brazo se hundió con profundidad y de sus labios la sangre empezó a brotar. De un tirón más fuerte vio como quitó el sus intestinos.

—Calabaza —corearon ambos niños con los labios rojos por la sangre… siendo lo último que escuchó antes que la negrura de la muerte lo cegara por completo.


End file.
